winx club de vuelta
by soniasc94
Summary: Riven se va al final de la 6 temporada. necesita encontrarse a si mismo. la relacion con Musa termina amistosamente. Las cosas pronto cambiaran ya que hay boda en el horizonte. ¿todo volvera a ser como antes despues de que Riven vuelva? antes de Fuente Roja tiene que hacer primero una visita. ¿donde? ¿A quien?


Winx club One shot- de vuelta

Riven se va al final de la 6a temporada, diciendo que necesitaba encontrarse a si mismo, dejando a sus amigos y en especial a Musa, la persona que más le había ayudado a salir del hoyo en el que parece que vivía por sus formas y su mal carácter. El hada de la música siempre dispuesta a ayudarle, a conocerle sin importarle lo que tardara, dentro de ella sabia que era buena persona, sin quererlo enamorada de él y él, puede que no se diera cuenta pero dejó un dia de mentirse a si mismo, al fin y al cabo, aunque le costara, también estaba enamorado de ella. Habían pasado muchas cosas y los dos decidieron dejarlo de mutuo acuerdo. Todos sabían que Musa y Riven se amaban con locura aunque él a veces no lo mostrara pero en el fondo la quería. Espero que para la 8a temporada vuelva. En la 7a aparece en un flashback.

En cualquier parte...

Sibelius: Riven, pronto tus amigos Bloom y Sky se van a casar, ¿irás?

Riven: no me han invitado. Bueno, todavía no han mandado la invitación.

Sibelius: pero si te invitan... ¿irías?

Riven: si. Estaba equivocado en todo. No me gusta ser empalagoso pero quiero tratar a mis amigos como se merecen, sobre todo a Musa. A pesar de todo y de que hace tiempo que no la veo, la sigo queriendo y quiero volver con ella pero esta vez de verdad.

Sibelius: pues cuanto antes debes volver a Fuente Roja. La gran boda de Sky, rey de Heraklyon con Bloom, la princesa de Dominó, no tardará y seguro que querrán que vayas y no querrás que Musa vaya sola.

Riven: sabe padre, quiero ir a Melodía. Quiero hablar con ella en privado. Temo que ella no quiera verme o que haya o esté con otro.

Sibelius: tranquilo. Puedes ir a ver a esa chica. Otra cosa. Hablé con Codatorta y puedes volver a Fuente Roja. Sky, Brandon, Timmy y Helia estarán encantados de volver a verte.

Riven: y Musa, ¿crees que querrá saber de mi?

Sibelius: sois buenos amigos. Habéis tenido cosas que son difíciles de borrar. Se que lo que pasó con tu madre fue duro pero no puedes vivir en un pozo siempre. Hasta yo me he dado cuenta. Quizas el que te hice daño soy yo por meterte esas historias.

Riven: no, que va padre.

Sibelius: todos son diferentes. Las mujeres son diferentes y esa chica, Musa, es diferente. Nunca te había visto tan vivo y feliz como cuando estabas con ella.

Riven: debo partir pronto. Nunca he estado mejor padre que cuando estaba con ella.

Mientras en Alfea...

Stella: y dices que Riven vuelve.

Flora: eso me ha dicho Helia.

Tecna: ¿y Musa lo sabe? Lleva esperando a Riven 6 meses. Eso si que es amor.

Bloom: Musa no sabe nada. Desde luego. Él también la quiere. Creo que ya se ha dado cuenta.

Layla: está en Melodía. Me dijo que Riven estaba en línea el otro día y que hablaron, que estaba bien y ya recuperado y que quería volver a ver a sus amigos pero no le dijo cuando.

Bloom: seguro que se lleva una gran sorpresa.

Layla: y tu que tal con la boda.

Bloom: muy nerviosa.

Stella: tranquila. Es normal. Ojalá Brandon...

Tecna: no has oído lo que dicen que de una boda sale otra.

Flora: y si eso dicen... a ver si tiras bien el ramo.

Bloom: que usurpadoras.

Stella: somos tus damas de honor.

Tecna: los vestidos son geniales. Iguales pero cada una de su color. Verde agua para Layla, rojo para Musa, naranja para Stella, rosa para Flora y lila para mi y bueno azul para Dafne. La hermana de la novia no puede faltar. Los chicos que lleven la corbata a juego no.

Stella: claro son los padrinos del novio. Y cada padrino tiene que ir a juego con su dama de honor. Y Riven no puede faltar.

Flora: estará. A ver cuando llegue Musa el lunes que se entere de todo y a ver si Riven ha vuelto.

Bloom: Riven no puede faltar. A la boda de Dafne no pudo venir pero a la mía espero que si. Más que nada por Musa.

Stella: vendrá. Y tu Layla con quien irás.

Layla: con Roy seguramente.

Tecna: que me quede claro tu serás la futura reina de Heraklyon, ¿no?

Bloom: si. Sky es el Príncipe heredero y en Dominó la heredera es Dafne. Ella será la reina y yo seré la consorte de Sky en Heraklyon.

Flora: y la Luna de miel. Donde ireis.

Bloom: al Caribe. Será genial. Es un sitio de la tierra que está en América central.

Tecna: si se dónde es.

Stella: ten cuidado aunque me temo que vamos a ser tías muy pronto.

Bloom: vamos Stella no exageres.

En Melodía...

Musa: sabes papá, estoy muy feliz por Bloom y Sky. Se casan. Va a ser genial.

Ho-Boe: sí. Seguro es genial. ¿Estas segura que te quieres quedar sola está noche aquí?

Musa: si no pasa nada.

Ho-Boe: y otra cosa que quería preguntarte. Ese chico... Riven... se fue sin dar muchas explicaciones. Que ha sido de él y me duele que te dejara así. Aunque a veces ha tenido buenas acciones conmigo y bueno y contigo... pero ahora mismo no me termina de gustar. Vuelvo al principio.

Musa: papá, por favor, no empieces. En el fondo es un buen chico. Siempre le ha atormentado algo y explotó. Sin más.

Ho-Boe: pues me gustaría que al menos te dijera porque se fue.

Musa: se fue porque tenía que irse y punto. Necesitaba saber que es lo que quiere realmente. Al fin y al cabo le entiendo. Su madre le abandonó y su padre le inculcó que tenía que protegerse. Aunque no de la mejor forma. Por eso quise ayudarle. Al fin y al cabo yo también se lo que es perder a una madre.

Ho-Boe: tienes razón. Yo también estuve a punto de ser así.

Musa: y me alegro que no lo fueras. Hable con él el otro día y me dijo que iba a volver a Fuente Roja.

Ho-Boe: escucha hija... No sé qué pasará ni te puedo impedir que estés con él, si es que volvéis. Ahora si te vuelve a hacer daño no quiero que vuelvas con él.

Musa: yo también me he jurado a mí misma que es la última oportunidad.

Riven: -había llegado a Melodía. Llevaba la dirección en el gps de la moto y llegué a su puerta. Era una casa preciosa con pórtico, al lado del mar. Y toqué-

Musa: -de repente se oyó el timbre- papá, abro yo. Han tocado.

Ho-Boe: claro cielo. Voy a por las maletas.

Musa:-abrí la puerta y no pude hacer nada ni decir nada después de verle en persona desde hace mucho tiempo- ¿¡Riven!? Pero...

Riven: hola Musa. Eh... señor...

Ho-Boe: Riven... ¿qué haces tú aquí?

Riven: bueno verá... quería hablar con su hija. Si usted quiere claro.

Ho-Boe: no. Es ella la que decide.

Musa: papá no te tenías que ir. Pasa por favor no te quedes ahí.

Riven: gracias.-nos miramos complicemente. Ella tenía una sonrisa preciosa en la cara-

Ho-Boe: me voy. Cuidado con lo que hacéis. Y bueno no se si nos veremos porque te vas el lunes de vuelta a Alfea.

Musa: adiós. -mi padre se fue y vi que Riven estaba en el salón de pie- perdona. Es que mi padre tenía que marcharse. Pasa y siéntate.

Riven: no molesto, verdad

Musa: que va. Puedes venir cuando quieras. Ya sabes como es mi padre. Bueno cuéntame. Me alegro de verte. Es cierto que vuelves a Fuente Roja, ¿no?

Riven: si. Te dije que volvería y es verdad. Necesitaba esto. Parar, irme a casa y reflexionar.

Musa: y has cambiado. Se te ve.

Riven: quiero ser como el resto de los chicos. Se que tuvimos serios problemas.

Musa: nada que no se pueda solucionar.

Riven: podemos hablar de cosas más comprometidas, ¿no?

Musa: claro. Hemos estado juntos. He estado enamorada de ti y supongo que tu... también. No veo el problema. Bueno sigue.

Riven: es cierto, al final todo lo acabamos solucionando. Pero me daba miedo que por idiota te perdiera.

Musa: hubo momentos en los que no tenía claro nada y que podía haber tirado la toalla pero luego tu sabías como sorprenderme. No se... tampoco me la esperaba diferente.

Riven: que te hizo acercarte a mi.

Musa: que yo sabía también lo que era perder a un ser querido y más a una madre. Y porque pensé que no eras mal chico aunque ya sabía que eras de carácter fuerte.

Riven: técnicamente no la perdimos igual pero lo tuyo fue peor. Yo si quisiera verla podría pero la verdad es que ahora mismo...

Musa: ¿te gustaría?

Riven: porque no.

Musa: cuando estés preparado si quieres... bueno yo...

Riven: me acompañarías.

Musa: porque no. Al fin y al cabo somos amigos. Hemos estado juntos como una pareja varios años. Pero bueno, aunque no haya funcionado... nos respetamos.

Riven: sí. Ojalá yo lo hubiera puesto más fácil.

Musa: no te preocupes. No pasa nada. No dicen que las relaciones que tienen que superar muchas dificultades son las mejores y las que más unidas están.

Riven: lo sé.

Musa: oye... Si quieres... quédate esta noche. No te voy a hacer que te vayas. Mi padre no está pero no pondría ninguna pega.

Riven: como quieras.

Musa: por favor.

Riven: y dime... has estado con alguien desde que yo me fuera.

Musa: si te digo la verdad... No. Es vergonzoso, ¿verdad?

Riven: no. Al revés.

Musa: como.

Riven: nada.

Musa: cualquier cosa dímelo. Aunque luego haces lo que quieres.

Riven: lo siento.

Musa: y tu que. Supongo que tendrás muchas chicas.

Riven: la verdad es que si, aunque eran ellas pero yo iba diciendo que ya tenía novia.

Musa: en serio. Y quien es tu novia.

Riven: ah... que no lo sabes.

Musa: si nosotros somos amigos...

Riven: mira sinceramente sólo me he abierto contigo. He sido realmente como soy por ti. Nunca había sentido eso que se siente por ejemplo cuando Tecna desapareció, lo que Timmy describía como una conexión muy fuerte.

Musa: vaya no se que decirte. Hombre... aquellos momentos en los que me defendias con uñas y dientes, que vinieras a la Torre Roja cuando yo no estaba bien y había pensado en romperlo todo, ahí volví a creer de verdad. Dejarlo todo y venir a por mi... wow. Nunca podré olvidarlo. No se si encontraré a alguien como tu.

Riven: ¿quieres cenar?

Musa: claro. Un momento. -en un chasquido de dedos la mesa estaba lista- ¿que me dices?

Riven: eres genial.

Musa: que va. Ya ves tu lo que me cuesta hacer esto.

Riven: vas a seguir cantando.

Musa: con las chicas a veces lo hacemos. Pero ahora mismo no podemos dedicarle tiempo.

Riven: y tu padre.

Musa: mi padre lo paso mal cuando mi madre murió y cree que voy a acabar como ella. La música es complicada. Sólo triunfas si de verdad eres buena.

Riven: las winx sois buenas.

Musa: y si luego escasea. Es lo que le paso a mi padre. Mi madre podría estar viva.

Riven: eh, no te culpes. Puede que estuviera viva o no. No lo sabes Musa. Pero ella estaría orgullosa de ti. De tener una hija tan especial como tú.

Musa: eso espero. Ahora mismo... lo que quiero es por fin acabar con las trix.

Riven: crees que habrá un momento en el que las derrotemos definitivamente.

Musa: no lo sé.

Riven: pues por eso. No renuncies a lo que quieres.

Musa: si que has cambiado.

Riven: ya ves.-tenía la tentación de cogerle la mano. Ella me miraba. Y se notaba que ella también quería jugar- quieres jugar, eh.

Musa: y tu quieres cogerme la mano.

Riven: que va.

Musa: no que va.

Riven: vale, es verdad.

Musa:-le cogí la mano y él parecía como más relajado- mejor así.

Riven: si. Gracias.

Musa: estas bien.

Riven: si sólo que se me hace raro hablar de estas cosas contigo.

Musa: Riven, ¿te arrepientes de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos? Hemos sido mucho más que amigos. Puede que nuestra relación hiciera aguas en ciertos momentos pero hemos superado siempre todo. Menos la última pero entiendo que quisieras tener tu espacio. Podemos ser lo que tu quieras. Somos amigos con una relación más que especial, hasta tú una vez de esas que estabas dejando de lado al Riven cascarrabias que que llevas dentro me lo dijiste. Dime lo que quieras. Yo estoy aquí para ayudarte. Siempre que me necesites voy a estar.

Riven: no. Claro que no me arrepiento.

Musa: entonces...

Riven: uff... estoy de bajón.-no sabía como pedirle que volviera conmigo-

Musa:-esto si que no me lo esperaba. Nunca habia visto a Riven asi por lo menos desde que Nabu se sacrificó. Era su mejor amigo y eso se que le ha marcado. Le abracé y note como él me agarraba con fuerza. Su aliento en mi cuello me excitaba a cometer una locura pero supe parar a tiempo-anda ven. Te enseño tu habitación. Porque voy a acabar llorando yo.

Riven: no ha sido nada.

Musa: nunca te había visto así. Pero puedes desahogarte.

Riven: gracias por tu gesto de solidaridad.

Musa: es lo menos que puedo hacer. Bueno... aquí es. Acomodate sin prisa. Es tu casa. Yo estoy justo enfrente por si necesitas algo.

Riven: gracias princesa.

Musa: si yo no soy princesa.

Riven: las verdaderas princesas no llevan corona.

Musa: oh vaya... bueno ya sabes donde estoy.-si en el fondo te gusta lo que está pasando. Que él te diga cosas bonitas. Que todo lo que te ha dicho te ha mirado a los ojos en todo momento. Sabes que en el fondo le sigues queriendo-

Riven: -no la espiaba pero la oía canturrear y la veía a través de la puerta entornada. Necesitaba decirle que la seguía queriendo. Que esta vez iba en serio. Había cambiado y quería hacerla feliz porque nunca habría nadie como ella- oye, Musa.

Musa: si.

Riven: ¿te han dicho algo de la boda de Bloom y Sky?

Musa: si. Que es dentro de un mes en Herakyon y que están esperando a que lleguemos los dos para organizar las despedidas de solteros.

Riven: avise que el lunes volvía pero a tanto no llegaba. Ya sabes más que yo.

Musa: no se que haremos. Supongo que lo llevará Stella.

Riven: obvio. Como la de los hombres la llevará Brandon.

Musa: es normal son los mejores amigos de los novios. Es curioso ver como pasa el tiempo y ves que tus amigos se empiezan a casar y quien sabe si a tener hijos pronto.

Riven: te digo yo que estos en la Luna de miel...

Musa: o en la noche de bodas. Van a ser reyes.

Riven: una preocupación menos.

Musa: si pero si se quieren.

Riven: eso desde luego. Y los próximos...

Musa: quienes van a ser... pues Stella y Brandon como no. Otra que es princesa.

Riven: y Layla...

Musa: ha pasado tiempo de lo de Nabu pero creo que una parte de ella sigue con él. Puede haber estado con Roy o con Nex y ahora otra vez con Roy. Pero... no lo se... no he visto todavía la felicidad que desprendía como cuando Nabu estaba vivo.

Riven: yo creo que ya no volverá a ser la misma. Entonces sólo nos quedan Flora y Helia y Tecna y Timmy.

Musa: pueden estar tranquilos. No tienen prisa. No hay realeza de por medio.

Riven: uy... espera tenía algo para ti.

Musa: para mi... pero... porqué, que celebramos.

Riven: que todo vuelve a ser como antes.

Musa: bueno todo no... pero...

Riven: abrela.

Musa: -estaba atónita y confundida. Abrí el paquete y descubrí que era una pequeña caja de música, donde habia algunas fotos nuestras- de donde has sacado estas fotos.

Riven: las tenía guardadas. Recordarlas mientras estaba fuera era la forma que tenía de convencerme de que estaba actuando mal y que sólo en esos momentos era como yo era de verdad. Nunca he sido mala persona pero lo que hizo mi madre nos superó. Luego llegué a Fuente Roja y empecé a ser yo mismo de aquella manera. Mi padre ya me había comido la cabeza con ideas absurdas. Creó un monstruo muchas veces y que hizo que fuera cambiando. Que va a ser. Una chica. De lo que huiamos mi padre y yo. O básicamente mi padre. Pero si tu eres pequeño y tu padre te mete esas historias en la cabeza... cambié por ti. Admiraba tu fuerza de voluntad de como intentabas que me abriera más. Que fuera como los demás. No tan empalagoso como Brandon o Sky, no tan poético como Helia ni tan friki como Timmy pero por lo menos ser un poco más amable.

Musa: es preciosa. Y las fotos son geniales. Me encanta que a pesar de todo podamos hablar como dos buenos amigos de que hemos tenido una bonita historia pero por circunstancias pues no ha podido ser pero eso no quita para no ser amigos.

Riven: es que no terminamos mal. Sólo que después de dos años maravillosos sin interrupción no se que me pasó.

Musa: cuanto tiempo hemos estado. 3 años y algo no...

Riven: por ahí.

Musa: es mucho. Supongo que para conocerte mejor y espero haber sacado lo mejor de ti.

Riven: aunque no lo hayas notado estoy seguro de que si. Y... bueno... a la boda... si quieres podemos...

Musa: ir juntos.

Riven: si

Musa: si. Además eres mi pareja natural. Cada dama de honor tiene que ir con un padrino. No se si si nos pondrán a juego con vosotros. Creo que si.

Riven: que bien. Entonces perfecto.

Musa: es que si al final nos entendemos con sólo mirarnos. Que bien volver a verte de nuevo. De poder hablar contigo y revivir muchas cosas que pensaba que quizás para ti no tenían valor. En el momento si pero cuando discutíamos otra vez... parecía que todo era en vano. Nada estaba bien.

Riven: pero luego siempre hacíamos las paces y eso es lo que importa. Siento haber sido tan estúpido contigo hasta el punto de llegar a esto. De perderte. Un buen amigo ya me lo advirtió. No te puedes imaginar la rabia que siento cuando recuerdo verte con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por mi culpa y no precisamente de emoción como ahora entiendo o de nostalgia. Era dolor y cuando volvía a Fuente Roja quería morir. Me resultaba muy difícil cambiar. Tenía miedo de que por acercarme a ti mi padre me odiara.

Musa: y porque no me lo dices.

Riven: porque no sabía como hacerlo.

Musa: Riven... tranquilo... lo importante es que estas aquí. Que todo ha pasado. Que puedes ser feliz de una vez. Que el sufrimiento ya ha pasado.

Riven: a que precio se es feliz. Dejando escapar a la persona a la que quieres.

Musa: yo... No sabía que...

Riven: yo no puedo estar aquí hablando contigo sin que no pase nada, sin tocarte, sin abrazarte y mucho menos sin desearte, sin besarte. No sabes la angustia que he vivido pensando somos amigos y nada más y si ella está con otro. Y si me ha olvidado. Yo no puedo tenerte como amigo. Siempre ha pasado algo especial contigo y por eso siempre ha habido algo que me engancha mucho a ti.

Musa: yo... -rompí a llorar. Le quería y le echaba de menos-

Riven: ven aquí.-Ella se derrumbó entre mis brazos. Añoraba esa sensación- no llores.

Musa: es que no sabes lo que es esto para mi. Yo tenía miedo a que no volvieras. Me hice un juramento.

Riven: cual.

Musa: esperarte un año y si no hubieras vuelto yo haría mi vida y tu la tuya.

Riven: es justo. Y menos mal que tratado menos de un año en volver.

Musa: pues ya empezaba a dudar.

Riven: oye... Si no quieres que bueno... lo intentemos otra vez... te respeto pero déjame estar a tu lado.

Musa: Riven... te he echado muchísimo de menos. Y pensaba que no volvería a verte. Y he tenido miedo.

Riven: yo también te he echado de menos. Se que mi vida no ys sido fácil pero quiero hacer las cosas bien. Quiero hacerte feliz. Si es necesario borramos todo y volvamos a empezar.

Musa: porque vamos a quitar las cosas buenas. Y las malas siempre se está ahí para cambiarlas, no crees.

Riven: eres muy especial sabes. Y no he podido dejar de quererte ni un minuto. Y el problema que tengo es que cada día te quiero un poco más y va a ser verdad eso que dicen de que ellas te rechazan o estas un día sin ellas y tu las quieres más.

Musa: puede ser jajaja.

Riven: tu haces que sea así.-jugaba con su pelo y ella se mordia el labio y jugaba con los dedos de mis manos. Si sonrisa me excitaba y me lanzaba a querer besarla- sabes que quiero cometer una locura.

Musa: de que se trata.

Riven: de que como no pares de sonreir asi y de provocarme vas a ser mía.

Musa: me gustan las cosas imposibles y las locuras. A ti no.

Riven: me encantan y tu lo sabes. Pero lo que más me gusta eres tú-por fin la besé. Deseaba que pasará. Había estado mucho tiempo sin ella y la necesitaba- oye Musa...

Musa: si.

Riven: te dejarías llevar. Te abres a nuevas experiencias. Es que me falta algo.

Musa: lo que tu quieras además llevo tiempo queriendo que pase esto. Así que no me hables más.-me sentía única. Me volvió a besar. Al principio saboreaba mis labios pero quería más. La lengua se abrió paso. Sus manos y mis manos jugaban con nuestros cuerpo. El roce de su piel me hacía vibrar y se me ponía la piel de gallina cuando me tocaba o cuando besaba mi cuerpo. Deseaba este momento con fuerza. La misma fuerza con la que me hacía suya. Era completamente excitante cuando su miembro me penetraba. Al principio sentía dolor pero era increíble sentirlo dentro de mí, como entraba y salía una y otra vez, suave, a fuego lento. Nuestras lenguas iban al compás de sus embestidas. Me sentía por fin amada y llegue al clímax. Después nos dejamos caer uno al lado de otro casi sin respiración- oh dios mío. Ha sido increíble.

Riven: madre mía.

Musa: que pasada.

Riven: no pensaba que íbamos a acabar haciéndolo.

Musa: no, ni yo tampoco. Estoy que me duele un poco pero bueno se me pasará.

Riven: tomate algo.

Musa: si porque tela.

Riven: respira.

Musa: dios. No me lo puedo creer.

Riven: pues es real.

Musa: gracias Riv.

Riven: a ti mi vida pero no tienes que darme las gracias por nada. Te quiero y ya está.

Musa: esta noche ha sido muy especial.

Riven: sólo porque tu estabas en ella.

Musa: ahora esto no sale de aquí... Que te mato.

Riven: tranquila si el resto también lo harán no creo que seamos los únicos.

Musa: ni a mi padre.

Riven: es que tu padre... ese es el primero en el que no he pensado.

Musa: jajajaj mejor.

Riven: y esto ha pasado por que tu padre no estaba.

Musa: es que con mi padre ni me atrevo. Nos oye... Nos pilla... vete tu a saber.

Riven: me echa esta misma noche.

Musa: eh pues no te creas que puede hacerlo. Sabes me apetecía dar este paso más contigo. Llega un momento que necesitas más y ya no sólo te hasta besos y abrazos si no que si esto va en serio tenemos que ir más allá y me moria por saber que se siente al hacerlo.

Riven: a mi también me apetecia.

Musa: bueno. Supongo que es bastante tarde.

Riven: desde luego. Eh y en la despedida no te pases.

Musa: tu tampoco.

Riven: pasemoslo bien. Y no hagamos el tonto.

Musa: seguro que será un día que Bloom no olvidará.

Riven: y en el castillo... tendremos una noche como esta...

Musa: no lo sé. Tu quieres probar sitios nuevos jajaja.

Riven: y nada me pone más que el castillo de un rey.

Musa: será divertido.

Riven: seguro que no soy el único que quiere intentarlo.

Musa: seguro que no. Jajaja. A veces sois iguales.

Riven: pero es que hasta Timmy.

Musa: pues amor como todos. Timmy es un tío como cualquiera de vosotros además no está mal.

Riven: a veces hasta me da miedo. Es un tío muy sorprendente.

Musa: pues igual que para mi tu eres perfecto, para Tecna él también lo es. Pero no comparemos a nadie.

Riven: esta bien.

Musa: no pensaba que fuera a pasar esto.

Riven: lo único que puede pasar es dejarse llevar y disfrutar del momento. Hemos estado separados pero deseábamos volver a estar juntos. O no.

Musa: sí. A donde vamos a ir separados si como mejor estamos es juntos.

Riven: discutiremos pero siempre hay que hacer las paces. Eso es lo mejor.

Musa: pues si. Esa es la mejor regla para el amor.

Fin.

Continuará en modo fic de la boda.


End file.
